Another Chance
by jamielynn.lamont.5
Summary: What if Sebastian's cruelty to Grell was something else?


Another Chance

"You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Making me feel horny

You, with your voice like a mystery

Calling me out when I'm reaping

You picking on the weaker girl"

(3rd person POV)

Grell was walking down the street to the house of his next victim with his book in hand and death scythe slipping out of his grip. As it fell, he was shoved into a nearby building, crashing down like his death scythe. Grell heard them scatter on the cobblestone streets, then an emotionless chuckle. It took Grell a few seconds for his eyes to refocus on a very familiar figure, and it wasn't like he wasn't expecting this to happen; it happened every time he was in London.

"Lummox," a deep male voice purred. His voice was like a mystery that could never be solved; it sent chills down Grell's spine and he couldn't get it out of his head. That demonic voice belonged to the Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Ciel Phantomhive and rumoured demon.

Grell didn't say anything, hoping Sebastian would leaven him day since Grell became Madame Red's butler, Sebastian had been on his tail following him and insulting him whenever there was an opportunity. Grell didn't let it show, but Sebastian's words truely hurt him. Grell had once thought that he and Sebastian could be friends, but as soon as he extended that hand of friendship to Sebastian, he had been shot down with a glare and a string of colorful words.

"Are you deaf, lummox? Get up. You're pitiful," he snarled. Grell looked into his crimson eyes, caught in his sights like a deer caught in the light of the moon just before it was slaughtered. But there was something different this might have been his imagination, but Grell swore he saw Sebastian's eyes soften for a fraction of a second and a light red dust his cheeks as he turned away from him.

"Please, stop Bassy..." Grell gasped desperately, backing up into the building. His sides throbbed along with his heart. Sebastian scoffed at him and left as his master called him, signifying that he was needed. Tears pricked at the corners of Grell's eyes, but he clenched his jaw and managed to keep them from spilling out.

"You can take me out with one single blow

But Bassy what you don't know

Someday I'll be humping you in a city

And all you're is neat

Someday I'll be big enough so you can hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is neat

Why so neat?"

As soon as another name appeared in the book, Grell grabbed his death scythe, and sprinted to the next distination. Sebastisn was at the next destination, which made some of the other reapers worried, but he thought much differently. He was lucky this time; Grell was faster leaving the scene then Sebastian was and he made it home safely. Though he was breaking a sweat from running a fair distance with his heavy scythe, it was completely worth it.

As soon as Grell got to his room, he tossed his death scythe into a corner and flopped on the bed, face buried in his pillow. As he let all of his emotions out, tears soaked his crimson pillow in seconds and he could feel his sides being wracked with uncontrollable sobs. Why is Sebastian so mean to me? I was only trying to be nice to him! And the only thing Grell got back in return was abuse and insults! Sebastian shoved him consistently, adding new bruises to his arms everyday, spred rumors about him behind his back, insulted him to his face, made fun of every one of his successes, and the classic yanking on his hair every class when the teacher wasn't looking. What was Sebastian's problem?!...or was it Grell's? Still, despite Sebastian's harsh personality, Grell felt himself being drawn to him. Was it his sinful crimson eyes...?...his blush everytime a girl grabbed him? No! Stop thinking about Sebastian! That was so wrong and disgusting! He's been nothing but mean to Grell since the second he met him! The polar oppisite of his dog Pluto!

What Grell had to do now was just focus on getting promoted. His reaping was stellar, but they were slowly falling since Sebastian had beaten him to a pulp or threatened to destroy his death scythe if he didn't let him eat a few souls. But it wouldn't matter after Grell got the promotion. After the promotion, Grell would be strong enough so Sebastian couldn't hurt him anymore. If Grell ever came in contact with him after the promotion, that is.

"You, with your switching sides

And your tea times and my masterbation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel horny again"

As soon as Grell pushed open the doors to the Library, he felt everyone's eyes on him and heard tons of whispering. As Grell made his way to his cubicle, he couldn't help but overhear some of their conversations.

"Did you hear about Grell?"

"I heard he's such a skank!"

"I heard he gets his clothes from the Undertaker all the time!"

"I heard that he stole things from stupid mortals because he was so poor he couldn't afford to do anything else..."

"I thought he was Jack the Ripper..."

"...fag"

"...queer"

"...pig"

So the rumours flew. Grell could handle that; it was only a few more weeks until the promotion and he already had accepted Takers offer to clean-up his shop; all he needed to do now was maintain the amount of souls he was reaping. Then, he would never have to see these people ever, and I mean ever, again. But one little rumour made him snap:

"I heard that he bullied Sebastian bacause he was so in love with him!"

What the FUCK?! That rumour could NOT be any more inaccurate! Grell hated, or so he thought, Sebastian's guts, and if he were heere right this moment, Grell would have ripped him a new one. Grell knew that he could never impress him or become his friend, but humiliating him and spreading these rumours.. pointing out every single one of his flaws...Grell was sick and tired of it. It was getting extremely old. Grell had tried to bear it in silence, hoping that one day he would come to his senses and finally realize what a jackass he really was, but no. All Grell wanted to be was normal, or even being ignored was better than being scrutinized by Sebastian. That was never going to happen. That last rumour he had heard just crossed the line. And Grell; GRELL, bullying HIM? Hah! He was going to have a 'little chat' with him before fifth period, and this time, he wasn't going to be nice about it anymore.

"I bet you got fucked around

Someone made you pronged

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

But Bassy what you don't know, what you don't know...

And I can see you years from now in a tea room

Talking over a chess game

With that same big grin

that everybody looks at

Washed up and talking about the same great tings

Ranting about how I can't sing

But all you are is neat"

Grell was walking down the alley he had been dreading all day; the rumours had sparked courage in him at the beginning of the day but it was fading fast. When he saw Sebastian, he was already appoaching him. But what happened next, he never saw coming: Grell slammed Sebastian against a building with all of his strength and pushed him to the floor. People just stared in shock; the wierd guy just pushed the demon butler to the ground?

"The rumours are true!" Grell heard someone gasp. At that moment, Grell wished to slice whoever just said that.

"Everyone, get out of here. Sebastian and I need to have a 'little chat.'" Grell stated as he made bunny quotes with his fingers as he glared at everyone who dared to make eye contact with him. He smirked; they never thought he had it in him, did they?

As the alley cleared, Sebastian was still on the ground.

"Hey, lummox." Grell greeted him with the same greeting he had benn given, but in a sweeter voice. As soon as those words left Grell's mouth, he regretted it. Now he was becoming just like him. A lump formed in his throat at this realization, and his will to carry through with this plan crumbled before his very eyes. Sebastian looked at Grell, anticipating his next move. When his eyes met Grell's, Grell bowed his head, utterly ashamed of himself.

"G...Grell..." He stuttered, completely shocked but uninjured. His eyes swirled with so many emotions: comfusion, hurt, shock, anger... and... regret?

"I'm sorry," is all Grell said as he ran. He was just like him now.

Grell locked himself in an abandoned building, chastising himself. 'I...I'm just like him...' Grell thought as he buried his face into his hands. Small sobs escaped. Contemplating what he just did, Grell came to a realization that people don't just happen to be cruel. There must be some reason behind Sebastian's cruelty; he was just the object that he released his anger upon. He was just like and injured animal, and he needed someone. But no one was there; they only compared him to his master Ciel, who was nothing but perfect. Grell knew how that felt, to be constantly compared to someone better than you, knowing that you could never be as good as they were.

And if things kept going the way they were, Grell knew it wouldn't be good for both of them. It had to stop

"All you are is neat

And adorable, and beautiful, and great in life

And neat, and neat, and neat, and neat

But someday I'll be humping you in a city

And all you're is neat

Someday I'll be big enough so you can hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is neat

Why you gotta be so...?"

Grell wiped his tears away, then left the abandoned building. He had to fix this. As Grell turned the corner, what he saw next shocked him: Sebastian was waiting outside for him. Grell decided to approach him and own up to his own actions, but he spoke first.

"Lummox," Sebastian scowled at him. The first few thoughts that went through Grell's mind were automatic: 'What a jerk! Pathetic loser! Bastard! Ass!' But he stopped the words from filling his and and reminded himself that he had something to fix. Or rather, someone.

"I'm sorry Sebestian," Grell apologized again, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't hurt him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for whatever that made you hate me, and I'm sorry for hurting you back."

"..." Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt and that you have to take it out on someone else."

Me? Hurt? Who are you joking, lummox?" Sebastian gave a cocky laugh, but Grell could definitely hear his underlying pain.

"Sebastian," Grell's voice had turned softer, hoping he would listen. At least He wasn't walking away or hurting him right now. "If you don't open yourself up you'll continue to hurt,"

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," Sebastian to his eyes away from Grell.

"No. I want to help." Grell hesitantly put a gloved hand on Sebastian's arm. He flinched, but didn't move away.

"I don't need your help. Besides, all I've done is hurt you. Why would you want to help me?"

"That wasn't the real you, was it?" Grell asked hopefully. Silince. "Sebastian, I'll be there if you need someone."

"Someday, I'll be humping you in a city (Why you gotta be so...?)

And all you're ever gonna be is neat (Why you gotte be so...?)

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can hit me (Why you gotta be so...?)

And all you're ever gonna be is neat

Why you gotta be so neat?"

(Sebastian's P.O.V.)

To tell the truth, I have everything but hated Grell the from the moment I met him. His openness, his friendliness, his kindness; everything would disappear as soon as he got to know me. I was rude, angry, hating; he was beautiful, kind, perfect. He would have never wanted to be friends with me in the first place. And if he were to befriend me, he would abandon me like the others and run to Pluto, the 'dream-demon' my creator has always wanted me to be like. Pluto is everything I could never by.

But today... Grell's sincerity made me cry. As soon as he left for Taker's shop, I went back home, crimson tears rolling down my cheeks. How could I not see how important he was to me? He was like a lifeline; he was trying to help while all I've done is hurt him and push him further and further away, to the point of abusing him. I realize I need Grell in my life. He was the only one that truly understood; truly cared.

I need to go to him now.

Or I'll never get another chance in life again.

Or I'll never tell him how much I love her.

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

It's been ten minutes since Grell got home from Taker's shop, and he was feeling terrible about where he left the Michaelis situation at.

"Hey, Grell!" Taker called. He was done with work, and was looking at a new coffin magazine. "Someone's at the door, asking for you!"As Grell rushed down the stairs he saw that is was Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, thanks." As Grell closed the door and spared a quick glance at the demon, he noticed his cheeks were stained. From crying...? No,Sebastian wouldn't cry, ever.

"Do you wanna come up to my room to talk?"

"Sure."

When Grell got to his room, Sebastian began to rant.

"I'm really sorry, Grell, For all the years I've been cruel to you. I'm sorry for constantly hurting you and treating you terribly while all you tried to do was be my friend... I was just hurt, I guess. I could never be as perfect as Pluto, and... even my creator doesn't like who I am. I just feel so alone and rejected sometimes, and that no one really cares about me. I shouldn't have said the things I did, and I never really meant them. I never really meant them because... I... never mind." He sighed, and sat on his bed. Grell blushed. It was like a dream come true; he finally said sorry and admitted what a concieted jerk he was! But...

"You never meant it because...?" Grell pushed. Sebastian's blush darkened.

(Sebastian's P.O.V)

Oh, shit. How can I tell him this? I would be lucky enough if he accepts my apologies... I can't just ask him out. My head spun as I thought of the idea of rejection from Grell.

"Because... I.." I have never been so self-conscious before. I just can't say this.

"Just say it, Bassy. It'll help to lessen the pain." Grell said. His emerald eyes held mine for a fraction of a milli-second before I tore my focus away from his perfect face, framed with his long crimson locks. It looks so pretty down... Wait. Focus.

"I.." I tried again, still stunned by his beauty. I can't believe I was rendered into a mushy pile of goo by a Reaper. What is wrong with this?! Fuck it! I held his face between my hands and pressed my lips against his. I felt him stiffen up in shock, but then loosen. When Grell kissed me back, that was all I needed to know. At this moment I don't feel like pretending to be anyone else.

"Because...Je t'aime, mon rouge moissonneuse*." I finally stated, blushing at my own words.

"I love you two..." Even though Grell said this quietly. My heart still skipped a beat as I pulled him close to me. I never want to lose him.

"Vous pouvez être un lourdaud, mais votre mon lourdaud.**"

"Aw, that's really mean!"

Translations:

* I Love you, my crimson reaper.

** You may be a lummox, but you're my lummox.


End file.
